


"Let me do this for you..."

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Series: Taking Turns [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora works in a bookstore, Blow Jobs, Catra being a lesbro, F/F, Friendship, Glimmadora-Freeform, Glimmer is thirsty AF for Adora, Lewd Photos, Naughty Glimmer, Nude Photos, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Texting, Trans Adora, Trans Female Character, Trans Sex, Trans!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Adora gets a saucy text message from her girlfriend...





	"Let me do this for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sammy for helping with this one. I owe ya, buddy!

Adora shelved another book. Then another. Then another

_'When will this end?'_

It was another long shift; Perfuma was in Sacramento at a convention, Mermista was staying at her boyfriend’s, and Lonnie was in South Dakota at the Sturgis Rally. Now it was just her, Catra, Spinnerella, and Netossa.

She wanted to stay home and maybe catch up on that new Marissa Meyer book. At least work on her manuscript or something.

She looked over where Catra was...ugh, flirting with the blonde customer at the register. _‘She better be glad Scorpia is sick at home.'_ Then again, the two of them had a weird relationship.

Beck's "Loser" suddenly sang out from her pocket. She pulled out her phone; her face lit up when she recognized the contact.

Glimmer: _Hi, sweetie_

Adora: _Hey! Aren't you at work? I thought you were teaching samba today._

Glimmer: _Yeah, but my shift ended early and Bow drove me home... so, you want me to start making dinner? I’m thinking tacos._

Adora: _Yeah, all this shelf work is making me hungry_

Not only was Glimmer a wonderful girlfriend, but she was also becoming an excellent cook (Adora had been teaching her a few things). The blonde had lucked out on both.

Glimmer: _Mmm...What else are you hungry for?_

Adora's brow furrowed. Huh? What was…what was Glimmer getting at?

Adora: _...Uh, dessert? Like ice cream?_

Glimmer: _You're the most oblivious dork in the world._

Adora: _Sorry! I'm just confused._

"Adora!"

"What huh?"

Spinnerella said with a little chuckle "Netossa wants ya to start the new shelves in the children's section.”

"Oh right, on it," Adora replied. She tapped out a quick reply to her girlfriend.

Adora: _Sorry if I don't reply for a bit, Glim. Got shit to do._

She waited anxiously for a reply.

Glimmer: _Don't worry... I've got one last thing to say. 😉_

Suddenly, Glimmer sent Adora a photo.

Adora waited until she was in the children's section, with a shelf behind her and in front of her. Then she opened the message

Her face turned bright red. What she saw made her rock hard

Glimmer was posing on their bed, wearing that one set of underwear Adora had got her for her birthday and was winking at the camera with a grin.

Glimmer: _Well?_

Adora: _...you better be lucky your butt looks fantastic in that!_

Glimmer: _Then come and tell my butt that when you're done with your shift 😉_

Adora: _I am so spanking you later!_

Then there was another picture, but before she could answer it, Catra appeared. "Hey, you okay?"

Adora swallowed. "My girlfriend sent me lewd pictures. Like, _really lewd_."

Catra laughed. "Oh, Adora..."

"What?"

"You're damn lucky you have someone so thirsty for your ass." Catra then looked at the bulge in Adora's jeans. "And thirsty for your boner,” she said with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

"Don't say that out loud!"

"Haha! Did she send you another one?"

"...yeah."

"Well, open it!"

"Not in front of you!"

"Too scared?"

Adora glared.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Fine, I'll look away, ya wuss."

Once she did, Adora opened her message with shaking thumbs.

Her face turned bright red.

"Catra... can you cover my shift please?"

"Huh? Wait what did she send you?" The brunette asked, turning back to her coworker.

"Her. In the nude."

"Whoa. And?"

There was a quiver in her friend's voice as she said: _"...she's so wet for me."_

Catra smirked. "Better go and take care of that then."

"Uh, tell Netossa that I--"

"Suddenly got that 24-hour flu that's going around and you need to get home."

"Yes. That, thank you."

"My pleasure," Catra smirked. "Tell Glimmer I said hi."

"I will!"

"And one more thing," Catra said with a grin.

"What?"

"Bang that cute ass until she walks funny."

\-----

Adora almost strangled the bus driver for taking so long.

Normally she would have taken her bike but it was in the shop.

The bus barely came to a halt before she bolted out of it and to the steps of her apartment building.

She took the stairs two at a time, saying a quick "hi" to someone before skidding to a stop in front of her door. Fumbling with her keys, she let herself inside.

"Glimmer?" she called out.

"In here, Adora," a seductive voice cooed to her.

Gulping, she put down her messenger bag, took off her shoes, and walked down the hall to the bedroom, wondering what she was going to find. Her cock already throbbed to be let out of the confines of her jeans.

Palm sweating, she opened the door and looked in.

Glimmer was reclining on the bed, looking incredibly decadent and sexy

"Hi, gorgeous,” she said, resting her head on her hand.

"Uh...hi." The blonde's brain was starting to short circuit at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend naked on their bed.

Glimmer smirked. "What's the matter?"

 "You're... _fuck_ , you're hot," Adora admitted, blushing.

"Yup!" She chirped. "I'm sexy and you know it."

Adora swallowed and took a step towards her. "So sexy you drive me wild," she said, her voice deep and husky, eyes gleaming like diamonds.

Glimmer shivered; she _loved_ driving Adora wild. "Well, why don't you come over here and do something about it, stud?" she said, cocking her hand on her hip.

Adora then stripped naked. Getting the confidence, and seeing her erect cock extend, she moved close to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

Glimmer moaned, pulling Adora down on top of her. The feeling of the leanly muscled form on her skin made her extremely wet.

They kissed for a while, and then Glimmer said with a smirk "Didn't you say you were going to spank my cute butt?"

"I did," Adora said with a grin back at her.

The pinkette pulled away, crawled down to the end of the bed, and presented herself on all fours. "Then get to it, hot stuff," she purred.

Adora spanked her girlfriend hard and then kissed her butthole, nipping a little.

"Ah! Harder!"

"How hard do you want it?" The blonde rumbled.

"As hard as you can make it"

Adora growled and grabbed her rear in both hands. She pinched and dug her nails into the pliant flesh. Then she bent down and bit her hard.

"Ah, fuck!" Glimmer groaned

Adora held out her cock, smirking. "Why don’t you get a taste of this?"

Glimmer purred, turning around and taking a little suck of Adora's beautiful member.

Sighing, Adora started to thrust a little into Glimmer's mouth.

"Mmmmmm... you like my cock don’t you baby," she cooed.

"Mmm-hmm!"

Adora ran her hands through her pink and purple hair. "Feels so good, darling."

Glimmer then hummed a song, the vibrations driving her girlfriend into ecstasy. If it was one thing she loved, it was when Adora came undone under her touch.

Adora fell back onto the bed, gasping.

Then Glimmer pounced on her, kissing her senselessly. Her hands undid the blonde hair from the ponytail and raked her fingers through it.

Adora groaned. "Glimmer!"

"Do you know how long I was waiting for you to come home? I touched myself so much."

Flipping her girl onto her back, Adora then navigated herself inside Glimmer, grinning. "Then let me let you know I was worth the wait."

She then thrust her cock into her girlfriend. _Fuck_ , she was always so tight.

"Ah! Adora!"

Adora thrust back and forth, making wet slapping sounds. Glimmer whimpered and moaned, running her hands over that body she loved to worship. But there was something in the back of her pleasured mind, something she hoped Adora would be up for.

"I... _oh right there_...can I, ah! Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?” Adora asked, kissing along her neck.

"I, _oh gods_ , I want to...peg you. Like you were telling me about the other day."

Adora stopped thrusting and stared at her girlfriend. "...you...you want to do that...to me?"

She’d only mentioned it offhand the other day; she had no idea that her girlfriend was going to take her up on it.

Glimmer nodded. "Yup.... so get your ass on your back."

“But, what about you—“

“We’ll take care of me later. Right now, I want you. Deal?”

"Deal," Adora agreed.

Soon Adora was on her back and Glimmer had a strap-on around her waist; the fake cock shining with lube.

She grinned, spreading Adora's cheeks and sliding her cock inside.

"Ah!" Adora yelped, throwing her head back.

"You all right?" She asked, trying hard to pay attention to her lover’s mood and _not_ how hot she looked underneath her.

"Yeah, the lube is...a little cold."

Glimmer bent down and kissed her. "I'll warm you up in a bit,” she whispered.

She then moved back a little bit and then eased in a little more. Adora was now whimpering and clutching at her back. The girl felt a little bit worried about her girlfriend’s reactions.

She asked in a soft voice "Are, are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"No... Just never been pegged before."

She gazed down at her. "None of your other partners ever offered?"

"Uh-uh." Adora looked down, blushing. “I wasn’t sure how they would react.

Glimmer brushed blonde hair from her forehead. "Then I'm honored," she breathed against her mouth. “But let’s get comfier. On your hands and knees, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Adora did as she was asked, presenting herself to Glimmer.

Ooh…there was something to be said about doggy style. The pinkette could see the appeal of it; Adora looked so _vulnerable_ and delicious.

She got herself a little more comfortable, slipped inside and started to thrust again.

"Ahhhh," Adora moaned, reaching down and touching her own cock.

"Ah, ah, ah." Glimmer's hand moved her away.

"...what?"

"No touching yourself," Glimmer cooed. "I want to milk you."

Before the blonde could say anything, Glimmer’s hand was now milking her cock for all it was worth. Adora cried out, screwing her eyes shut at the onslaught on both sides.

"Aah! Guh, god, you're gonna kill me, Glim, mmm!"

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Glimmer purred "Can you think of a better way to go?"

Adora then became aware of the fact that her girlfriend's luscious boobs were rubbing against her back. They were poking her in the back and her mouth suddenly watered at the thought of sucking and biting them.

" _Glimmer..._ "

"Oh, you wanna squeeze my tits?" Glimmer cooed. "Too bad."

"You are _evil_..."

She leaned over and murmured “Yes, I am. And don’t you forget it.” She then started to thrust faster, her other hand that wasn’t busy stroking Adora’s cock reaching up and massaging her own breasts.

Adora felt the coil in her belly tighten. “Glimmer, I, I'm..."

"Do it. Come for me, baby." This was punctuated with a squeeze of her cock and a pinch of her nipples.

Adora felt everything snap. She bellowed into the pillow, shuddering and shaking as she came.

She fell flat, gasping and moaning as the pleasure died away.

_'...I think I died.'_

She was brought back by feeling Glimmer shake her shoulder.

"Adora? Baby? Say something, are you okay?"

The blonde turned to look at her, a dopey grin on her face. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever come that hard."

Glimmer grinned at that. "I aim to please." She removed the strap on from around her waist and set it aside to clean it later.

Adora then pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you so much," she whispered into the kiss. "I love you, Glimmer."

"I love you, too. So...I didn't end up making dinner after your ice cream comment."

"I see. Want to order a pizza instead?"

"Sure...right after we nap."

"Sounds great."

“Mmm, then it’s _my turn_ after we eat.”

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got anything you want to see featuring these two? Let me know in the comments down below.  
> And don't forget to say hi!


End file.
